Polyamides, also known as nylons, are widely used in variety of the electrical and electronic applications because of their good melt flow, chemical resistance, impact resistance, and electrical properties. For applications requiring a glass-filled polyamide composition with a high degree of flame retardancy, flame retardant additives must be added to the composition. Metal dialkylphosphinates are currently a preferred flame retardant for polyamides, but they are expensive and must be used in relatively high concentrations to confer high flame retardancy. There is therefore a need for glass-filled polyamide compositions that reduce the high concentrations of metal dialkylphosphinates while substantially maintaining flame retardancy, melt flow, heat resistance, and mechanical properties.